The present invention relates to the cage cleaning arts. It finds particular application in connection with the removal of dirty bedding from animal cages prior to cleaning and the subsequent refilling of the cages with clean bedding, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to removal and replacement of hazardous particulate materials.
Animal testing laboratories and similar facilities typically have large numbers of animal cages to be emptied of dirty bedding, cleaned, and refilled with fresh bedding on a regular basis. The cleaning process poses hazards to workers. The cages are generally contaminated with dirt and feces, which may be particularly hazardous as a result of diseases and medications associated with the caged animals. Additionally, allergens are frequently associated with the bedding, even when the bedding is fresh, which are released into the air on airborne particles of the bedding.
To minimize exposure to these hazards during the cleaning process, it is desirable to provide an automated cage handling system which reduces operator handling of the cages. Operators are particularly susceptible to the hazards at two stages in the cleaning process, namely during emptying the cages into a disposal system, and during refilling of the cages with fresh bedding. Cage emptying stations which use a vacuum to draw the dirty bedding into a disposal system frequently generate unacceptable levels of noise and do not successfully remove contaminated airborne particles into the disposal system from the surrounding air.
At the clean side of the system, fresh bedding stored in a supply chamber is transported to a dispensing station. This process often results in the release of airborne particles of bedding, and potential allergens into the atmosphere.
The present invention provides a new and improved bedding removal and refilling system for animal cages which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a system for disposal of waste materials from animal cages is provided. The system includes a tipping funnel which receives the waste materials, which tend to release airborne particles. The tipping funnel includes a receiving funnel with an upper opening and a lower outlet, an air duct with an opening adjacent the upper opening of the receiving funnel, and a source of suction connected with the air duct. Air and the airborne particles are drawn into the air duct opening by the source of suction as the waste materials are tipped into the upper opening of the receiving funnel.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of handing waste materials which tend to become airborne is provided. The method includes tipping the waste materials into a receiving funnel through an opening in the receiving funnel, and drawing air into an air duct having an opening adjacent the receiving funnel opening to entrain particles of the waste materials which are airborne and carry the airborne particles into the air duct.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system for handling animal cages is provided. The system includes a tipping funnel which receives waste bedding from the cages for disposal. The tipping funnel includes a receiving funnel with an upper opening and a lower outlet, an air duct with an opening adjacent the upper opening of the receiving funnel, and a source of suction connected with the air duct. The system also includes a washer which cleans the cages emptied of waste bedding and a dispenser for dispensing fresh bedding into the cleaned cages.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides an automated system for emptying and refilling animal cages with fresh bedding.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it reduces noise around a tipping funnel to well below acceptable industry standards.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a tipping funnel which is readily disassembled for cleaning.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it permits cleaning of the tipping funnel without damaging a vacuum source for the funnel.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.